In an automatic window system configured to open and close a vehicle window with an electric motor, the motor rotates positively or negatively in accordance with a state of operation to an operation switch, to open or close the window. For example, the motor rotates positively to close the window if the operation switch is operated to a close side (an UP side) whereas the motor rotates negatively to open the window if the operation switch is operated to an open side (a DOWN side). Positive and negative rotation of the motor is controlled by switching a direction of current flowing to the motor at a motor driving circuit in accordance with a signal transmitted from the operation switch.
An automobile is typically equipped with operation switches at a driver's seat and other seats (a front passenger's seat, a rear right passenger's seat, a rear left passenger's seat, and the like). The operation switch at the driver's seat (main switch) includes a driver's seat switch configured to open and close a driver's seat window as well as passenger's seat switches each configured to remotely open and close a corresponding one of passenger's seat windows. The operation switch at each of the passenger's seats (sub switch) is configured to open and close only the corresponding passenger's seat window. There is further provided a controller configured to control opening and closing the windows in accordance with operation to the main switch and the sub switches.
Window opening-closing control includes control to open or close a window only while an operation switch is operated (manual motion) and control to open or close a window until the window is fully opened or closed even if operation is stopped (automatic motion). An operation switch for automatic motion of the driver's seat window is typically provided only to the main switch whereas each of the sub switches is provided only with an operation switch for manual motion.
JP 2008-19625 A discloses a window opening-closing control apparatus that includes controllers provided respectively to a main switch at a driver's seat and sub switches at passenger's seats, and the controller for each of the seats is configured to control manual motion and automatic motion of a window at the corresponding seat. The controllers for the respective seats are connected via a serial communication line in the window opening-closing control apparatus. If the driver's seat main switch is operated to open or close one of passenger's seat windows, the controller for the driver's seat communicates to the controller for the corresponding seat via the serial communication line and the controller for this seat controls to drive a motor.
JP 06-343279 A discloses a window opening-closing control apparatus that includes a single controller configured to control a driving motor for a window at each seat in response to input to a main switch at a driver's seat or a sub switch at each passenger's seat. The sub switch at each passenger's seat is provided with an automatic switch. Operation to the automatic switch enables a window at the passenger's seat to open and close automatically.
JP 2009-108493 A discloses a window opening-closing control apparatus configured to detect a ripple of current flowing to a motor, to calculate rotational speed of the motor from its detection result, and to control to open and close a window.
JP 2012-82647 A discloses a window opening-closing control apparatus in which a control unit at a driver's seat (driver's seat unit) and control units at passenger's seats (passenger's seat units) are connected to each other by a single signal line.
This window opening-closing control apparatus switches a direction of current flowing to a motor with contacts of a window close switch and a window open switch at one of the passenger's seat units when window opening-closing operation is performed at the driver's seat unit.